Thrill of the Hunt
by ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: *SLASH* *LOGAN/REMY* Wolverine and Gambit have been sneaking around. Wolverine being apart of the X-Men; Gambit apart of the Brotherhood run by Magneto. They take advantage of the times they successful in meeting up; without seeming suspicious.


**Title: **Thrill of the Hunt (Most certainly…XD)

**Genre: **Romance…with a tad bit of humor…of course…I have a weird sense of humor.

**Pairing: **Logan (Wolverine) x Remy (Gambit)

**Warnings: **There is a graphic scene up ahead. So first off, if you have a problem with lemons, this story probably isn't for you. Language. Fluff. Slash, duh.

**Overall Story Rating: **Mature. So this isn't for the kiddies. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. I don't own the show. I don't own anything associated with Marvel. I claim the rights to absolutely NOTHING. I just wrote this for my own enjoyment and perhaps the enjoyment of others as well.

**Author's Notes: **So there is a bit of a story about how I thought about this plot as well. XD I seem to always say that at the beginning of my oneshots. Ever since I watched this X-Men Evolution episode, titled "Day of Reckoning" I have been wanting to do a one-shot for it. If you have seen the episode, you are going to know what I am talking about next.

In the first part, at the beginning it shows Logan running through the sewers. He is chasing after Sabretooth (I know, I wish he was chasing Remy…). Basically, I am just going to switch it up and make it Remy who he was chasing after. I will just go ahead and tell everyone right now…they have been fooling around these past few months, but Remy gets away from the Brotherhood and Logan gets away from the X-Men for a bit just so they can meet up and 'mess' around. That's basically what this story is saying. They leave the sewers and go to some cheap motel that Logan pays for…and that's about all I need to say about that.

But, I have been looking forward to writing this for the past few days now. I was watching it and just like, "I have to do something with this…" and then I ended up doing so went I went to the pool (of all places…). Anyway, as always, positive feedback would be greatly appreciated. Flames will be ignored and laughed at. I cannot stretch that fact enough. I just recently got a flame and I busted out laughing and sent this person a pretty interesting message about how she shouldn't comment on stuff she finds offensive. Obviously if she clicked on it, it had to have something in it that caught her interest. Right? Then I found out that she loved Remy/Rogue. (shudders) Nuff said. Enjoy! No flames! Thank you!

**Thrill of the Hunt **

**

* * *

**

"Where the hell are ya, boy..?"

Logan had spent the last half hour running through a sewer that could have been mistaken for a maze. Each path seemed never-ending, each tunnel darker and more smelly than the last. He knew the Cajun wanted to be found---so why didn't he make this easy on the both of them? It was hard enough to pick up his scent in this damned sewer, but the boy insisted to keep on running. Remy always did like to be persistent, even though most of the time it pissed Logan off, but in order to get what he wanted from Remy; he had to work for it.

Logan sprinted faster through the murky waters as he spotted a shadow being cast on the wall up ahead. 'There ya are, ya damn brat…' Was Logan's thought as he rounded the corner and finally caught the sight of his lover running down the tunnel, prepared to veer down another. There was no way in hell that Remy was going to get away from him again, sending him on the verge of going feral from frustration.

He growled as he picked up his pace, baring his sharp canines. Even though Remy couldn't see, he should have been able to sense the anger and impatience from Logan. But, he would be able to see firsthand in a few moments when he caught his pompous ass. By now, Logan was hardly as distant as he used to be. The water that Remy happened to kick up when he ran splashed right onto his orange/black uniform, earning a few curses in turn. After dealing with such torment for a short while, Logan finally took the initiative to maneuver a couple steps off to the side. Now that he was in this position, he had a better chance of intercepting Remy before he was able to make the turn around the corner.

Logan extended an arm and grabbed one of Remy's wrists, yanking him back, making them both stumble. Though, Logan recovered quickly from this, pinning the boy to the wall. Remy was panting hard, not having as much stamina as the other. So this whole chase was exhausting. "Gotcha…" Logan growled and narrowed his eyes behind his mask, fisting his hand in Remy's shirt. "Bad enough we gotta be sneakin' around like this. Is the whole cat `n mouse bullshit really necessary?"

Remy gave him a thoughtful smile in return. "Remy t'inks it makes t'ings more interesting, non?" He arched a brow, watching in amusement as Logan bared his teeth, growling in his face, able to feel his warm breath ghosting over his chin. Obviously he didn't think of the scenario of as much fun as Remy did. In a way, this kind of reassured Remy that Logan did indeed want him. Otherwise, Logan would have given up a long time ago.

Logan shook his head and finally released his strangle-hold on the front of Remy's shirt. "Hardly. Ya have no idea how difficult it was tryin' to catch ya down here." There were many factors that prevented him from doing so in his usual record time of a few minutes.

"Remy don' wanna make it too easy." The thief smirked lightly and pushed himself off of the brick wall, only so he could wrap his arms around Logan's neck and pull their bodies flesh up against one another.

Logan growled softly, wanting to just grab the boy and have his way with him right then and there. But for now, he controlled himself, despite the overpowering amount of lust he could smell being emitted from Remy. That sent his mind reeling. However, amongst the lust, Logan picked up the scent of something else. It wasn't unfamiliar. He'd smelt this strange aroma ever since he entered the sewers…and it wasn't the garbage that was residing in the fowl water. "Not here."

Remy moved his head back a bit, giving a small chuckle. "Quoi? Logan can't handle da smell?"

The feral shot him a look before casting a glance over his shoulder. "We're not alone. Come on. Let's go." He sprinted down the tunnel, seeing a ladder towards the end.

Remy darted off after him once he saw the silhouettes of a few men at the end of the adjacent tunnel. He wasn't one to argue with Logan.

*~*~*~*~*

The cheap motel they were occupying themselves in was no better than the sewer they were in moments prior. The place was extremely run down. Cracks and wallpaper peeling off the walls, the floor panels creaked each time one of them took a step; and they didn't even want to think about what could possibly be on the bed sheets…but for now, this would have to do.

"We might not be doin' this for a while after tonight." Logan commented as he shut the door, tossing his wallet onto the dresser. "Ya've got me goin' broke." He smirked and leant against the apparatus where he just abandoned his wallet. No matter how cheap this place was---if the owner would have known they were mutants, they would be immediately kicked out with the police on their tail. Luckily, all he had to do was remove his mask and borrow Remy's trench coat and look like a decent citizen. They had done this well over a dozen times, and they always ended up leaving before morning…the real time they should have stayed for what LOGAN paid for. Each time took a pretty good chunk out of his pocket, and the amount he paid was only for a few hours when it should have been overnight. However, he wasn't going to say it wasn't worth it and he could clearly go a few days without sex…he just wasn't sure Remy was capable of staying away from him for that long. It was far too risky to ask him to sneak onto the mansion grounds.

Remy had taken a small peek inside Logan's wallet, and sure enough he didn't have but a few bucks left. He supposed he did need to compensate for quite a bit…considering how much it cost and how often they met up like this. "Dare no need to worry, cher." He pressed against Logan's front, pushing him more so up against the dresser. "Remy get da money."

Logan smirked and looked at him expectantly. "Just how do ya intend on doin' that?"

"It don' matter…jus' as long as Remy get it, non?"

No matter how much Logan might've disagreed with Remy being a thief, it was something he was good at. He was in no position to disagree with him or even begin to tell him what to do. "If ya say so…" Logan replied finally and sighed softly once Remy's lips firmly pressed up against his own. Maybe he couldn't actually stay away from the boy for a few days. He wasn't going to say that he loved him, but he did care about him, regardless of where they stood as far as what side they were on.

Remy moaned softly into the kiss, feeling his knees buckle slightly underneath him, but thankfully he had Logan to keep him steady. The kisses he had with Logan were always something to get excited about with how intense they were and just how much it affected them was clearly shown via a bulge in their uniforms. Remy flicked his tongue out, urgently running along Logan's lower lip, and no later than Remy did that Logan parted his own lips to allow him entry. Their tongues immediately tangled and wrestled, each fighting for dominance. But it was obvious who was going to be the victor in the end.

A few moments later, the kiss was broken and Logan advanced over towards the foot of the bed, pulling the comforter completely off and tossing it onto a chair in the corner of the room. Remy plopped down on the bed, Logan not wasting a second before crawling on top of him, joining their lips in yet another passionate kiss, the heat rising in both of their abdomens. Animalistic lust rushed through Logan's body, having to contain himself from just ripping the clothes from the boys frail body.

Remy reached up and pushed his trench coat from Logan's shoulders, it fluttering to the floor. Not even a few seconds after this happened, he reached down and tugged on Logan's belt, feeling a sense of excitement in doing so, eyeing the red 'X'. It was far more exhilarating knowing that they were on opposite sides and they were risking each other by sneaking around. Logan extracted his adamantium claws, the dim light of the cheap fixture bouncing off each of the blades.

He pressed the tip of the middle one at the hollow of Remy's throat before smirking and trailing it down, successfully beginning his trek to remove the boys shirt in a more efficient way. "Remy don' think ya should do dat, cher. How Remy gonna explain how dat happen?" He shivered upon feeling the cool metal on his skin. Logan managed to allow the blades to touch the skin, but yet not leave behind any indication of a welt.

"Just tell them who ya ran into on yer way back." Logan smirked and in one fluid motion, he swiped his hand down, his claws ripping Remy's shirt from collar to tail, exposing his toned chest---just looking to be ravaged by Logan's tongue and teeth. Remy quickly removed the shirt that was now in tatters, tossing it off to the side where it landed atop of his trench coat. He watched intently as Logan removed his orange gloves and dropped them to the floor after he retracted his claws.

Remy raised his hips a bit as Logan removed his belt and tugged down his pants, his member bobbing slightly as it was released from the confines of the clothing. Once his pants were discarded, Logan proceeded to remove his entire uniform, which included having to unbuckle each of the belts on his boots, much to his irritation. Remy gazed fondly at Logan, watching eagerly as he removed his black pants, the feral's thick, hard member dripping with anticipation.

Logan leaned down, his lips latching to one of the boy's nipples, tugging slightly with his teeth before kissing it in apology. There was nothing about Remy that he didn't like. Long legs that led up to a narrow waist---perfect fit for his large hands.; strong chest and arms; and a feminine face that consisted of high cheekbones, long lashes, red on black eyes, and supple lips. Remy let out a ragged moan as Logan continued to ravage his chest, shivering as a hand explored his southern regions. Logan gripped his member firmly, pumping it as he leaned up, nudging Remy's jaw. Remy got the hint and tipped his head back with no questions asked, too caught up in the midst of his pleasure.

Logan laid several kisses on the soft skin, but had to control himself long enough to remember not to leave behind any marks. They wouldn't be that great at keeping their relationship a secret if they made it so obvious as to what they were doing when they left their team.

"A-Ah…Mon Dieu..!" Remy whined and lolled his head to the side, soft gasps and moans slipping past those kiss-bruised lips. "Oh, cher…se sent bon..!" Logan got the gist of just what Remy was saying, and that only encouraged him to continue.

From the looks of it, Remy wasn't going to last much longer; which is why Logan felt he should get on with what they really came here to do. As much as he loved to hear Remy beg, the feral inside him wasn't going to allow him to watch the Cajun writhe in pleasure without wanting to release himself. He used one of his knees to part Remy's legs, one of his hands resting underneath one of Remy's knees, keeping his legs spread as he used his other hand to stroke his own arousal lazily, spreading the pre-cum---using it as a lubricant.

Remy raised his hips eagerly, gripping the bed sheets with both hands, crying out in sheer pleasure when he felt Logan invade him in one smooth motion. He buried himself inside all the way to the hilt before he began to thrust, the sound of skin slapping against skin music to both their ears---right along with their moans and Logan's guttural growls.

Logan leaned down and forced Remy into another hungry kiss, tongues tangling as he kept his thrusts quick and hard. The bed creaked under their actions, the headboard hitting the wall each time Logan snapped his hips forward. Remy allowed his arms to wrap around Logan's neck, rocking his hips down and groaning in wanton need for Logan. Every time they did this, it felt better and better.

The feral thrust his hips forward, making Remy see stars when he felt his prostate hit dead on. He let out a load scream, and at that moment he came in thick, white ribbons on Logan's chest. Feeling the boy tighten around his member made Logan approach his climax as well. He howled in sheer ecstasy, holding Remy close as he rode out his orgasm.

They both lay in a heap of pants, eyes closed, prepared to fall asleep. But the thought of knowing they both had to go back to their respective homes kept them awake…there was a lot to risk if either of their teammates found out about them.

Remy smiled and laid a kiss on Logan's cheek. "Remy'll definitely have da money by tomorrow, cher…"

-End-

Author's Notes: Okay, so…I remember myself saying in one of my other stories that I thought Gambit looked absolutely hideous in X-Men Evolution. I was wrong. Of course, the first time I saw him it was only a screenshot. But when I watched an episode with him in it where he was actually moving around and it showed a full body shot of him…I reconsidered. He doesn't look half bad---but still I love the 1993 version and "Wolverine and the X-Men" version a LOT better…

Though, I do think the bowl-cut in Evolution is a bit much… XD Positive comments are much appreciated...this took me all freaking day to write. I hope everyone that read it and actually LIKES this pairing enjoyed...


End file.
